Clean energy systems such as electric vehicles and electrical power grids require energy storage mechanisms. An Energy Storage System (ESS) is typically used in such a system to store energy. In order to operate efficiently, the system requires estimations of certain characteristics of the ESS. Of particular interest are State Of Health (SOH) and State Of Charge (SOC). The SOH is a characteristic of the ESS that indicates the state of degradation of the ESS. The SOC is a characteristic of the ESS that indicates the amount of charge or energy remaining in the ESS. Although methods exist for determining the SOH and SOC characteristics of single battery cells, these techniques are often ineffective in determining the SOH and SOC characteristics of battery packs containing hundreds of cells. A more effective technique for determining the SOH and SOC characteristics of battery packs is desired.